


Sneaking Out

by herbailiwick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>astrobots prompted, "Sam cooking for Kevin fluff."</p><p>Kevin has an awesome, resourceful boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Out

"Put this on."

"What?!" Kevin stared at the bright yellow, plasticy raincoat being shoved at him.

"C'mon."

"...Why?"

"Cause, um." Sam winced slightly, "doesn't matter," he said. "Just put it on."

Kevin unfolded the raincoat, staring at it. "An Enochian raincoat?"

Sam nodded, slightly eager. "Come on."

Kevin put the raincoat on and took the offered arm, raising a brow. "Okay, I have the weirdest boyfriend," he said with a shake of his head. He let Sam lead him to Sam's car, one he didn't recognize. 

"Now, the protection of the coat won't last forever, since it's not in blood, and you look...you look stupid, but it'll do the trick."

"This is actually pretty resourceful," Kevin said, buttoning it around him a little more. "Thanks, Sam."

"Hey, don't thank me yet. Thank me all at once later on," Sam joked.

"Why? Where are we going? Motel?" He tried not to sound too eager. Going _anywhere_ was a good thing. It was almost hard to believe he was actually in a car, in a _moving_ car on _streets_ near _buildings_.

"Um," Sam said with a real hint of embarrassment. "Garth's."

"Oh." Kevin seemed to deflate. "Great. I mean, not to sound completely ungrateful, but Garth's is the only place I've been, other than the houseboat." He bowed his head slightly. He was so tired of...the status quo. The new "thing" with Sam was pretty interesting, though.

"I know," Sam apologized. "But, at least Garth won't be there."

Kevin laughed. Garth was nice, sure, but he was weird and he grated on Kevin's nerves sometimes. For some reason, Kevin transferred some of his anger about his lack of freedom to Garth, who owned the houseboat and the house he'd seen too much of. It wasn't Garth's fault, not really. 

Kevin tried not to look as upset with the location as he felt as they pulled up to Garth's too-small place. It was one of Garth's _many_ places, actually, now that he'd become the new Bobby or whatever. Kevin was under the impression the small, cramped house in front of them was the nicest one.

"So, here's the deal, Kev. You're gonna sit on the couch and hang tight, watch some TV, and I'll finish up...what I'm working on."

"Finish up what?" Kevin asked, and then he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Dinner. You're cooking?"

"Um." Sam looked startled for a moment, then a little disappointed. He turned the keys, taking them out. "Yeah," he said. "Guess it's...not a surprise anymore."

Kevin quirked his lip. "Sam," he said, and he leaned across the seat, kissing Sam firmly on the cheek. "Sam, I'm in an Enochian raincoat. I got to ride in an actual car. I'm going to eat something I didn't cook in my houseboat. Surprised doesn't begin to cover it."

Sam smiled slightly. "Well, okay then." He tugged Kevin closer for a brief kiss on the lips before he got out and led the way inside, unlocking the door.

"That smells good," Kevin commented, sort of hovering by the couch, eyes glued to Sam.

"Good. Hopefully it'll taste good too." Sam ran a hand through his hair. "Um, cable should be working." Kevin was still standing by the couch, still watching Sam closely, and it made Sam a little nervous. "What?"

"Can I watch you?" Kevin asked. Sam frowned, but nodded.

"Yeah, Kevin. Tonight's about you." That earned Sam a smile.

Kevin sat and watched Sam stir something on the stove, noted the way he paused and glanced at Kevin periodically, shyly. "Want, um, some music?" Sam said awkwardly, nodding to the CD player in the corner. 

"I'll find something. Hopefully," Kevin added on second thought. He thumbed through the oddball collection of CD's near the player, then just opted to turn on the radio. He glanced into the pot. A pasta dish that actually looked really good.

"Oh!" Sam laughed, dropping the wooden spoon into the pot and turning toward the fridge, squeezing by Kevin in the tight space. "Salad," he said. I could start you out with salad, if you're hungry?"

Kevin knew it would be polite to wait until Sam could join him, but he was hungry and the whole running from demons thing hadn't exactly given him the impression that politeness was as important as people seemed to think it was.

So he sat and ate his salad, nice and fresh because Sam actually seemed to have a knack for picking produce, and he smiled as he watched Sam finish up. 

Sam dished up the pasta and produced, seemingly from out of nowhere because Kevin was too intent on finishing his salad, a pitcher of iced tea. Well, logically, it had to have come from the fridge. 

"Peach tea?" Sam offered, the pitcher somehow seeming small in his hands. Kevin nodded enthusiastically. 

"Yeah!"

What Sam had put together was simple in terms of construction, but the result was amazing. Probably due to the ingredients he'd chosen. Kevin actually hadn't had much opportunity to try out many recipes before. Maybe he'd get Sam to teach him. 

"Is this okay?" Sam finally asked, those large, puppy dog eyes of his pleading.

Kevin laughed. "Sam, I told you. It's more than okay. You're...awesome. Okay? And this is...it's awesome too," he said, and grinned. "I know how much effort you put into planning this. I'm wearing an Enochian raincoat. And you respect my diet, and you're just...kind of the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, so." He flushed a little and stared at his nearly-empty plate. He really should have showered. Sam's visit had been sort of a surprise.

Sam cleared his throat. "Want some more?" He offered, picking up the bowl and the serving spoon, and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah. Definitely. Thanks, Sam," he said, hoping Sam knew how much he loved the break from his everyday scavenge for sustenance among things he was slowly growing to despise for their familiarity.

"Of course, Kevin. You deserve it," Sam urged quietly. "I should do this for you more often. I'm sorry I don't."

"No, it's okay. I love you so much," Kevin blurted out. "Just...thanks, for the taste of freedom, the illusion of freedom, whatever."

Sam smiled sadly at Kevin, wishing he could give him more. And, just by wearing that heart-felt expression of concern, in Kevin's book, Sam had.


End file.
